Better Than Cigarette
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: (FUTURE AU) Manami punya sebuah ide gila untuk membuat suaminya berhenti merokok. / "Ayo, kita buat perjanjian." / "Tidak ada rokok, sebagai gantinya kau boleh m-menciumku. Kapan pun dan saat itu aku tidak akan marah." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Ukk selesai langsung bikin asupan ayy /o/

Sekarang asupan karmanami lagi jarang banget sih ya cri ;;;

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Akabane Manami mengrenyit jengkel pada batangan kanker yang ada di antara bibir suaminya.

Bagaimana dia tidak jengkel kalau suaminya terus menghembuskan asap penyebab kanker hingga menyebar ke seisi rumah mereka sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini Karma mulai ketagihan mengisap rokok. Sekali memulai akan sangat sulit untuk menghentikannya, semua juga tau itu tapi dia tetap mengisapnya.

Lalu, sekarang Manami harus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikannya karena sampai sekarang Manami belum juga bisa terbiasa dengan bau asap rokok Karma. Sebenarnya dia terpikir sebuah ide gila, dia tidak tau apa itu akan berhasil atau tidak tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya.

Sebelum itu, biarkan dia menyimpan cadangan urat malunya dulu.

Manami mulai mendekati Karma lalu dengan cepat merebut rokok itu dari jarinya, si suami melebarkan matanya. "Manami, kau tidak boleh ikut merokok. Sini, kembalikan itu batang terakhir."

"Siapa juga yang mau mengisap batang kanker, Karma." Manami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mematikan rokok di asbak. "Ayo, kita buat perjanjian."

Nada tegas istrinya menarik perhatian Karma, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran perjanjian apa yang dimaksud Manami.

"Uhh, tunggu sebentar. Perjanjian tentang apa? Pembatasan jumlah anak? Manami, kau tau 2 anak saja sudah cukup kenapa harus pakai perjanjian sega—" Istrinya tersenyum dengan sangat _manis_ ke arahnya, Karma tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ehem. Maksudku, baiklah, aku akan diam dan mendengarkan. Dengan sangaaat fokus."

Setelah Karma diam da terlihat sangaaat fokus, Manami menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ternyata jauh lebih susah untuk mengatakannya di depan orangnya langsung.

"Kau tau rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kan?"

Anggukan.

"Jadi kau harus berhenti, tapi pasti sulit kan berhenti setelah ketagihan?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Karena itu ayo kita buat perjanjian." Manami terbatuk dulu, "Tidak boleh ada rokok sama sekali di rumah ini dan kau tidak boleh merokok dimanapun, kalau aku menemukan rokok walaupun hanya satu batang maka aku akan menyuruhmu pergi ke apartemen Terasaka-kun, ini serius."

Karma melebarkan matanya. Oh tidak, apa saja asal jangan apartemen si bujang Terasaka.

"Tapi ini tidak adil, Manami. Bagaimana kalau aku sedang sangat butuh rokok?"

"Sebagai ganti rokokmu, err, anu… Itu…" Manami menurunkan pandangannya, tangannya tidak tenang memainkan ujung roknya. Karma menahan senyum, dia tetap tidak berubah dari saat mereka masih Kunugigaoka. "Sebagai gantinya, setiap kau ingin merokok kau boleh m-menciumku sebagai ganti rokokmu. K-kapan pun dan saat itu aku tidak akan marah,oke?"

Biar Karma tarik kembali yang tadi, istrinya berubah juga ternyata.

Lebih berani bisa dia bilang.

"Whoa." Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak terkejut dengan penawaran Manami. "Ide yang menarik. Benar kapan pun?"

"Uhh, ya?"

"Dimana pun?"

"I-iya?"

Baru selang semenit sejak dia bicara, Manami sudah menyesali idenya. Seringai Karma tidak pernah membuat siapapun merasa nyaman.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan lebih?"

Manami segera meraih bantal lalu melemparnya ke arah suaminya yang asik menyeringai. "A-aku hanya bilang cium, Karma. Tidak ada lebih."

"Bonus suami?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini Karma bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek, Manami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena sikap suaminya ini. "Kalau sudah mengerti aku mau ke dap—"

Sebelum Manami sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karma langsung menarik pinggangnya.

"Kau tau Manami… Aku sedang ingin merokok sekarang."

"…"

Sepertinya Manami memang menyesali keputusannya.

~O~O~O~

Setelahnya Karma benar-benar memaksa Manami untuk memenuhi janji seperti di tawarannya.

Tidak ada rokok, tapi ciuman diizinkan dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Karma tidak pernah sekalipun merokok lagi, tapi sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali si surai merah itu menciumnya di dalam ataupun luar rumah. Lama-lama jantungnya bisa tidak tahan, apalagi kalau mereka sedang berada di publik.

Manami belum menghitung ada berapa cadangan urat malu yang dia punya.

Seperti saat mereka pergi nonton minggu kemarin, dia menciumnya saat Manami sedang terisak di bagian paling sedih. Akibat itu juga Manami sempat tidak melihat scene penting selama 1 menit, 1 menit itu berarti untuk scene penting yang tidak mau dia lewatkan sama sekali.

Lalu, saat mereka sedang di pusat perbelanjaan. Di lift Karma mendadak menyudutkannya lalu menciumnya. Orang yang ingin naik sampai lebih memilih untuk menunggu yang berikutnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Manami saat itu.

Manami menghela napas.

Itu terjadi sangat sering sampai Manami sempat berpikir rasanya Karma tidak pernah merokok sesering itu.

Dia agak khawatir untuk memberitau suaminya tentang urusan pekerjaannya.

"Karma," Manami duduk di samping Karma yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ -nya sambil minum kopi di sofa. "Aku akan menginap selama sebulan di lab karena ada _project_ penting."

Karma hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang dia minum.

"Tunggu, yang benar saja kenapa harus sebulan? Kenapa harus menginap segala?"

"Demi menyelesaikannya, daripada harus pulang larut malam dan pergi lagi pagi sekali lebih baik aku langsung menginap sampai _project_ itu selesai."

"Tapi Manami bagaimana denganku—"

"Kau juga sibuk mulai besok kan, Karma?"

"Tapi—Aaarrghh, bagaimana dengan Takebayashi? Dia juga menginap?"

"Tentu saja, dia juga ikut ambil bagian di project itu."

"Ogt."

Suaminya ngambek, terlihat jelas sekali. Manami ingin sekali menarik-narik pipinya tapi dia menahan diri. "Dewasa sekali, Karma." Manami tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, kalau kau tidak tahan ingin merokok saat aku sedang tidak ada ini aku berikan rokok untukmu."

Manami meletakkan rokok yang biasa dia beli di atas meja.

"Baik-baik ya sebulan ini, suamiku."

Istrinya tertawa lagi, tapi Karma hanya memandangi bungkus rokok itu.

Bahkan setelah 2 minggu berlalu, Karma tidak pernah membukanya, hanya memandanginya. Mulutnya kering, dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Karma mencoba mengisap satu batang,

Tapi dia berjengit karena rasanya.

Pahit.

Ciuman Manami lebih manis.

Ahh, dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana ketagihan rokok karena sudah terlalu ketagihan ciuman istrinya.

"Semoga saja akhir bulan cepat datang."

Bungkusan rokok itu berpindah ke tempat sampah.

~O~O~O~

Akhirnya setelah sebulan berlalu, project itu selesai juga. Manami tersenyum senang dengan hasil akhirnya. Dia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang.

Selama sebulan ini dia terus saja mengkhawatirkan Karma, bagaimana kalau dia kembali ketagihan nikotin? Yah, salahnya juga sih.

"Loh, Okuda-sa—Ah, maaf sekarang Akabane-san. Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Takebayashi saat melihat Manami sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Iya, yang lain juga sudah pulang. Aku khawatir dengan Karma."

"Kau khawatir dia akan bermain-main dengan percobaanmu yang ada di rumah?"

"Bukan itu alasan utamanya, tapi ya yang itu bisa juga," Manami tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku dulua—"

Manami bahkan belum sampai ke pintu, tapi pintu itu terbuka duluan dengan keras. Dari baliknya terlihat seseorang yang berambut merah berlari ke arah Manami.

"Hahh… Hah… Akhirnya sebulan lewat juga ya," ucapnya sebelum menutup jarak diantara bibir mereka dengan ciuman singkat.

"Karma," Manami melebarkan matanya. "Kau tidak merokok sama sekali?"

"Bungkusan itu sekarang ada di tempat sampah, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa dulu aku menyukainya. Ciumanmu lebih berbahaya Manami, seharusnya dilarang oleh hukum."

"Kalau begitu kau kriminal?"

"Yah, aku rela masuk penjara asalkan masih ada jatah. Tapi sebelum itu," Karma mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Manami. "Ciuman yang tadi sama sekali tidak cukup loh."

Karma mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama, bahkan Karma baru menyadari eksistensi orang ketiga setelah Manami kehabisan napas dan Takebayashi berdehem.

"Ohh, hai Takebayashi-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa, ya. Nah, karena temu kangennya selesai silahka pintu keluarnya ada di sebelah sana."

"Akabane Karma… Kau tidak berubah juga ya dari dulu, " Takebayashi menghela napas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU BODOH. KALIAN CARI KAMAR SANA."

Sebelum Karma sempat membalas Takebayashi, Manami langsung mendorong Karma keluar. "Sudahlah, Karma. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Iya ya," Karma menyeringai. "Kalau di rumah malam ini aku boleh melakukan lebih kan. Anggap saja itu balasan karena sebulan pergi, aku tidak menerima penolakan loh."

Wajah Manami spontan memerah.

Membuat suaminya ketagihan itu memang suatu kesalahan yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

end

* * *

ayyy thanks for reading

reviews are loveed

salam kapal armada


End file.
